Valentine's day
by China
Summary: China receives a love letter from his crush  only to find out it was not meant for him!    a bit of: Russia/Lithuania  England/China and a very annoying American :D  What a mess :P - IN-PROGRESS -
1. Disappointment

_This is my first fanfiction ever :D Please review, and don't be harsh on me ( _ _ ) ~ _

**_ Let me be clear: THIS IS A ROCHU STORY AND IT IS STILL IN PROGRESS._**

**_I've received one review and 1 PM about this, and I appreciate it that people are so kind to point it out to me. But, this is not a oneshot or I would have changed the status to 'completed'. _**

_**Please enjoy the fic :)**  
><em>

_This fanfic is for Valentinesday!_

* * *

><p>I was quite surprised when I heard the doorbell ring. I have not invited anybody to my house today, it made me wonder who would visit my home at hour. this I left my tea on the table, muttering something in my native tongue, and went to the door. This person must've been very desperate if he ringed the bell at 6.30 A.M. When I was through the hallway, I sighed before opening the large door. What if it was a burglar? I had to be prepared, so I grabbed a wooden stick and held it behind my back with my right hand.<p>

I opened the door slowly with my left just to see that there was no one in front of the door. 'Stupid pranks...' I muttered as I was ready to close the door. I was held back by the red decorated letter on the old green doormat; was it meant for me? I was very curious and immediately took the letter inside. I was walking to the couch, while I was opening the letter, or you could just call it a package. When it opened, I took out the contents noticing a green notepad with a big red heart on the front. It made my heart pound faster when I reminded myself of the date; the 14th of February, Valentines day. I opened the notebook, flipping through the small pages. I noticed something weird, if I flipped through the pages fast enough, I could see something like a stop-motion video. I flipped the pages as fast as I could and had read the letters which were appearing: I - L - O - V - E- Y - O - U - P - L - E - A - S - E - G - O - O - U - T - W - I - T - H - M - E - ? . It was embarrassing to admit but... My face went red just like the red package which was placed on my lap. Was this seriously meant for an old and grumpy person as me? I could not deny the fact that it made my heart melt, it was so cute. But who could have possibly sent this package to me? There was no name nor street on it. I shoved the notepad back into the package, and went upstairs. I had to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

><p>I have arrived at the meeting, a bit too early, but I was not the only one. A Russian male was sitting next to me humming some weird tune which I could not recognise. I sneakily stole glances at Russia, I don't know why but he was quite attractive to me. Yes, I admit, I have a small, very small, crush on him, did I already tell you that it's small? Anyway, he suddenly was staring at me, maybe I had something on my face. The thoughts made me blush.. ' China, um.. The letter da? ' he told me in his soft and gentle voice. My heart pounded; so it was Russia? Was it now my time to confess my feelings to him? My heart leaped in joy as I started to talk; ' Russia, I.. Was very happy to.. to receive that letter.. I feel the sa-' Russia had cut my sentence at that point. I wish I have had never told him my feelings; ' Could I have the package back?' still wearing the sweet smile on his face. My heartbeat was increasing, not because of love or joy but of disappointment. <em>'W-Why? I t-thought..<em> '

' _It was meant for someone else, but they delivered it to the wrong address you see?_'

' _Oh, yes, of course aru.. I've opened it though, I hope it's not a big problem?_ '

' _Njet, it is not, thank you_' he told me while grabbing the red package out of my shaking hands. It was the first time in my life that I've had confessed, I had put all my pride as an old nation aside just to be with him. I.. did not know what to do any more from this point.

After that I simply dazed off, even though the meeting already started. A loud American sat next to me, and on the other side there was Russia. '_Hey dude happy valentines day!_' he said while patting my back. I simply shrugged it off and did not reply. I was not in the mood for some loud American. '_Oh~ I see, are you in a bad mood? Let me guess, no valentine this year?_' America was talking out loud right now, drawing all the attention to him. '_ Don't worry, we'll find some good person for ya! Hmm.. What about the commie next to ya? I bet you two will be an amazing couple~_ ' he said jokingly.

My eyes were travelling to the right, watching Russia's expression and reaction to the loud mouth's sentence. '_ Sorry, I already have a valentine da?_' he said while smiling at the American, a deep purple colour surrounding his large body. Some nations started to laugh , saying things like; ' _rejected!_ ' and ' _Poor China_ ' . I frowned at the reactions , and felt my heart drop down. I felt sad, and left the meeting room immediately. Other nations were calling me, hoping that I would turn back, however, I was in no state to walk back.

I walked through the long hallways of the meeting building. ' _Brother! Brooother!_ ' A familiar voice called behind me. It was Taiwan, my sister, she was the only one who understood me and who I could trust. '_ T-Taiwan_' I said, my eyes were wet from the tears and humiliation, but I did not cry. I did my best to suppress them, I was a man after all! Taiwan noticed the tears and took me to the restaurant in the building. She chose the table in the corner and dragged me to it. ' _Brother, what has happened to you?_' she asked while having a concerned look on her face. '_ I.. I received a love letter_' I said, my voice was trembling, I had no control over it at all. She raised a brow; ' _What's wrong with that?_'. '_It was delivered to the wrong address, it was not meant for me aru_' I said while gulping. My throat was hurting, it was not a pleasant feeling. Taiwan understood it and gave me a hug; '_ Don't worry Yao, just let it all out.. You are here with me, no one else is watching you at the moment_'.  
>At the permission, I had let my tears roll over my flushed cheeks crying as much as I wanted until I felt empty and content. I needed to vent my sadness, and I was happy Taiwan gave me that chance. Whilst all that , my little sister patted my back while holding me. I wiped the tears off, since when was I such a crybaby? Probably they were right,<strong> love hurts..<strong>

* * *

><p>After some minutes I stood up to wash my face. My sister was waiting for me in the restaurant when I went to the bathroom. The cold water felt great against my hot skin, it cooled down immediately. I heard that the bathroom door went open, and there he was; Russia. My eyes went wide open and I tried to get away from the bathroom. Russia easily noticed my red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. <em>' Are you ok?'<em> he asked while tilting his head a bit. _'Y-Yes I am aru'_ I answered hesitantly. Ofcourse I was _**not**_ alright you stupid Russian! It looks like the vodka had finally taken over his brains! Somehow it made me chuckle softly, luckily he did not hear that.

Russia's smile faded away for some seconds, even I could see that. I did not understand him at all, why would he be concerned with me anyway? '_ I.. am very sorry.._ ' he said, avoiding my eyes. '_For?_' I asked nonchalantly, having a very serious expression on my face. '_ I heard from your brother..er.. South-Korea, that you liked me da?_'. I couldn't believe my ears, how the_** HELL**_ did South-Korea knew this? Only Taiwan did and...my...diary? I mentally face palmed myself, knowing that I've left it on my table... That stupid Yong-soo... ' _W-Well, It doesn't matter aru_ ' I said trying to get past the large man. He stopped me by grabbing my small wrist. ' _I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings I_-' '_ Do not apologise, you love another person.. There is nothing you can do about it right?_'._ It's my fault for falling in love with someone, I knew that it would end up like this.._' Russia regained his usual smile and patted my shoulder; ' _Thank you for being so understanding_'. Understanding **my ass**, I just wanted to go home , I was in no mood to argue with him anyway. ' _B-Besides, who is the one you like?_ ' I asked him, I still was very curious. Who could've stolen the heart of this creepy giant? ' _It's ... Lithuania_ ' he said shyly.

**God, I hated my life.**

* * *

><p><em>There is going to be a part two, if people like this fic. Don't mind China too much, he is a bit grumpy haha. Oh, and sometimes you can read China's thoughts.<em>

Oh and I love South-Korea, he is amazing XD


	2. Surprise?

**Here is chapter 2, please enjoy it and review :3 - chapter 3 in progress-**

* * *

><p><em>21 February ;<em>

It has been a week since I was rejected. I feel better now, especially since my new Shinatty-chan plush has arrived! But anyway, America has apologised for his rude and indecent behaviour ,after he had heard my feelings for Russia from South-korea ( that blabber mouth who has read my diary ). I have not talked to Russia since the moment he had confessed his love for Lithuania to me. I decided to forget about him, easier said than done though.

Today we will have a party at the beach, together with all the countries in Seychelles. I am quite excited to meet her and to see her beautiful country. I've seen these blue seas on pictures and video, but I have never seen them in front of me. I was kicked out of my pleasant thoughts when a person was knocking on the door, it reminded me of the 'incident' one week ago. I stood up from my comfy chair and walked towards the door. I could see his silhouette through the white curtains next to the door. I opened it and saw a blonde male with extraordinary thick black eyebrows. '_W-Well hello China_' he said while stuttering. I immediately raised my brow at the greeting. '_What are you doing here aru?_' I asked him, without greeting him back. His insecure smile changed into a grin after I asked him the question. '_Well, I'm your guide for today, or didn't you listen at the previous meeting?_' it was now his time to raise his thick brow. ' _Well, I kind of left before we started to talk about the Seychelles thing aru_' I honestly admitted. So why would I need a guide anyway, I didn't get it at all. I just hoped that he would not be with me for the entire week;

' _And I assume that you need to be with me all week aru?_'_  
>'Yes'<em>  
><em>'I see' <em>  
><em>' Did you pack your bags? '<em>  
><em>' Yes aru '<em>  
><em>' Oh'<em>

We had a very awkward conversation until we boarded onto the plane. Our sentences were short but powerful, and I felt kind of uncomfortable with it. ' _Is this your first time to Seychelles?_' he finally asked, trying to start a conversation with me. ' _No it isn't_ ' I lied, trying to sound like a person who has seen everything of the world. '_Your boss told me otherwise_'. He hid his grin with his hand, I guess he knew that I lied about that one. '_ H-He is just starting to get senile aru_' I said, making something up. God, if my boss heard me I guess he would go all Jackie-chan on me...

I could see Russia and Estonia sitting on the seats in front of us. It made my heart pound loud, but I suppressed it hoping for it to calm down. Why did he sit next to Estonia instead of Lithuania? I scanned the cabin and caught Lithuania sitting next to... a guy with a frilly pink shirt.. I guess he would be Poland. My eyes went back to Russia's and saw him staring at his crush. Perhaps Lithuania still did not know about Russia's crush. Perhaps... I should stop thinking about Russia. I cupped my face into my hands and sighed deeply, attracting the attention of a certain English man towards me. '_ Looks like you are in deep thoughts_ ' he said while smiling a smile I've never seen on his face before. '_Well yeah I guess you can say that aru_'. Our trip to Seychelles was long and tiring, but it was pretty comfortable. I've found out that England is a bit of a _tsundere_person, he can be quite shy about certain subjects.. Oh and he hates France or frog, that is how he calls him..

We've arrived at Victoria airport in Seychelles, obviously. We all went out of the plane and and were ordered to go 'immediately' into our taxis by our 'bosses'  
>Me and England were in the taxi which was driving to our hotel. All countries would go to the same 5 star hotel, and I really was curious to see how it looked like. Perhaps I would take a long and soothing bath.. And then sleep. I was dazing off and felt something heavy leaning against my shoulder. I turned my head tot the left just to see that England has fallen asleep, his head leaning against my shoulder. My father (mother) instincts kind of kicked in and I patted his soft blonde hair with my right hand. We were like that until the taxi stopped in front of an huge hotel, called; The Coconut. The Coconut? It made me laugh out loud, causing England to wake up and the driver to laugh too. ' <em>Ah, sorry, did I wake you up aru<em> ?' I asked England, his eyes still sleepy. ' _No, you didn't that is why I can talk to you right now, because I'm still asleep and you didn't wake me up at all_' he said sarcastically while yawning. I frowned at his rude comment and stepped out of the taxi.

We were taken to our room, and it looked like me and England were staying in the same room. I disliked that very idea, since when were our bosses' so cheap?

' 為什麼我不能有自己的房間老總? ' ( Why don't I have my own room? )

' 因為它便宜，很明顯！' ( Because it's cheaper, obviously! )

' 該死的老小氣的男人！' ( Damn old stingy man ! )

'看看誰說話！ ' ( Look who's talking! )

England sighed and walked away from the scene. I guess he went to the hotel room. That stingy boss of mine did not want me to give me my own room, so I complied with it for this time. I walked to the lobby, it really was huge. I sat down on the African couch, which was a true beauty by the way. But I was here for another purpose. I scanned every corner with my eyes, hoping to find Taiwan or South-Korea ( I still need to 'pay him back' you see?). I couldn't see any of them and decided to go to my- I mean me and England's hotel room.. The hallways were so long, and there were many elevators around. I chose one of them and waited until the doors went open for me. I walked into the elevator and pressed on number four. I hummed a song until the elevator stopped at number 2, guessing that there was another guest who needed the elevator. The doors went open and I saw Russia walking in. '_Ah, privjet_' he greeted casually. '_Ni hao.._' I said in my native tongue, feeling a bit bitter. The elevator suddenly stopped at the 3rd floor, but the doors did not go open. After 30 seconds I started to panic mentally. What if the elevator had stopped, why did this happen to me? '_It has stopped da?_'. '_ Well no, it just seems like it aru_' I said sarcastically, reminding myself of England when we were in the taxi. Russia shrugged it off and sat down while staring at me, he kind of creeped me out at the moment. '_I need to ask a favour of you_' he asked me. A favour of what? What more does he want from me anyway? ' _What favour?_'

_' Be my boyfriend, da?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is around the corner :3 I hope you will enjoy this fic! Please review ;D<strong>


	3. Blackmail

**Here is chapter 3! Please enjoy this fanfic \(^o^)/ as much as I do :P**

For the people who dislike this fanfic, please refrain from flaming the review box, just pm me ;)

**Enough talking, let's start the fanfic!**

* * *

><p><em>' Be my boyfriend, da? '<em>

My eyes went wide open. Did he just ask me to be his boyfriend? I guess he did. Perhaps the vodka really had taken over his brains, this time it did not make me laugh nor grin. '_ What are you talking about?_' I asked him out of disbelief. ' _Is my question not clear enough?_ '. I did not understand him at all, he told me he loved Lithuania, and now he is here, asking me out?

_'Is this a joke aru?'_

_'Njet'_

_' Then... didn't you love Lithuania before?'_

_' Da'_

_'You still love him right?'_

_'Da'_

_'Then why?'_

He still loved Lithuania, why the hell would he go and ask me out? I looked up, noticing his intense stare. His amethyst eyes were digging their way through my soul. As they say,_ the eyes are the windows of the soul_. Why did he want to go out with me even though he is in love with another person? Lot's of questions popped up in my mind, and I wanted to get them all answered.

' _You will not be my real boyfriend, you will be a contract-based one you see?_' He told me, sounding as if I had agreed to the favour. Did he forget that I loved him? How the **hell** could he hurt me like this? When I kept questioning his intents in my mind, the final answer popped up. I knew why he asked this, the bloody cold bastard.. '_In other words you want to use me to make Lithuania jealous aru?_' I asked, my expression turning into a quite furious one. It seemed like Russia didn't notice the change of my expression since he kept smiling as if there was nothing wrong. '_Da, will you?_' he asked me with one of his sweetest smiles.  
>Oh god, how I wished for the moment that he'd ask me to date him, it finally was here, but there was no love involved. How could he ignore my feelings like this? I <span>fucking<span> loved him. I know that the use of my words isn't like me, but I can't understand why he is ignoring me like this.. it hurts.. _very badly_..

'_ My answer is no_ ' I answered plainly, sitting against the wall of the broken elevator. The sweet smile on Russia's face melted off into a grin. '_I apologise_' he said, reminding me of one week ago. '_ For what now?_' I asked, feeling quite annoyed by the cold Russian male. '_ I made a mistake, a big one_' he laughed as he said it. I could feel the aura around him turning cold and heavy, there was something off.. When he was done with laughing his lips started to move, starting to talk; '_ You have no choice in it da?_'. I raised my brow as he kind of blackmailed me. ' _Are you crazy? I won't date you to make a person jealo-'_. Suddenly his hand grabbed my wrist, slamming it against the wall. My wrist felt painful , and I tried to escape. ' _W-What are you doing?_' I yelled in his face, when I realised I couldn't escape from his 'metal' hand. '_ Your government files... Are in my hands_' he whispered against my ear. I couldn't believe it; He had stolen the important files of my country... How did he manage this? How could he? '_You know that if I use them against you, your country will fall apart.._'. His voice was deep, something that I did not hear everyday. I have no choice, my country is me, if my country falls apart, I fall apart too.. '_You bastard.._' I muttered under my breath. I could feel his hand loosening the grip on my wrist, and I yanked it out of his hand. He stared at me, expecting the answer which he desires to come out of my mouth. How could he go so far for Lithuania? Did he love him that much? And what if he doesn't has the files of the government? ' Show me proof ' I told him coldly. The cold expression remained on my face until he took out a small oriental decorated key. I recognised it; it was the key to the hidden room of my home.. The place where all my history and secrets are hidden. They are considered as the 'Government's secret'... He has them..  
>' <em>Fine... I will do it..<em>'

I could hear the elevator doors opening, normally I would jump out of joy, but I couldn't move my limbs out of fear and sadness.. I was forced to be Russia's boyfriend to make his crush jealous.. I'm sure he noticed that Lithuania was in love with Poland, that's why he is so desperate. If I would write it down, it would look a little bit like this: **I love Russia loves Lithuania loves Poland** **loves (?)** . In other words, it was hopeless. I could watch Russia walk away out of the elevator, not helping me up at all. Furthermore, no country helped me up, they just watched how I moved out of the elevator, using the wall to regain my lost energy by using it as a support for my trembling legs.  
>I did not want to see anything any more, I wanted to go back to my room. The wall supported me greatly, it was the only one who did support me at the moment. When I was near the door, I could hear the T.V. from the inside. <strong>Damn<strong>, I did not want anyone to see me like this. I opened the door, and quickly walked to the inside, drawing England's attention to me. '_Hey, finally fought it out with your boss?_' he jokingly asked while snickering. '_Shut up_' I rudely reacted, walking over to the bed and lied down on it. I pulled the warm blankets over my trembling body and closed my eyes shut. England sensed the heavy atmosphere and decided to say nothing. He closed the T.V. and walked towards me, sitting on the edge of the bed. I had opened my eyes and saw him having a great grin on his face. Does he thinks that this is funny? _' Let me guess, you got beaten by your boss?' 'No' 'Then what is it?' ' Leave me alone aru' _. This is why I didn't want to have a room mate. I always need to explain everything, I just want to get some sleep! I heard him mutter something before he left off, smacking the door behind him. Finally, some rest.

When I woke up, it already was 3 PM. I yawned and sat on the edge of my bed while stretching my once trembling limbs. I jumped out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom, noticing a white notepad on the ground. I raised my brow and picked it up, maybe it was from England? It would be rude to look at it.. I grinned as I took a small sneak peak at the pages when I noticed some letters on the second page. I was reading it and felt my stomach hurt. I threw it out of anxiety against the wall, and ran out of my hotel room. What is wrong with him? How the hell could he do this to me anyway!

**_To think this all started with a mere package for Valentine's day.. Unbelievable.._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is coming soon, probably today or tomorrow ;D<strong> Please review, and PM any suggestions or ideas you have. I appreciate them dearly!


	4. Pure love

**Here is the 4th chapter :3 , please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>When I was down the stairs, I could hear someone chuckle behind my back. I turned around just to see Russia smiling. '<em> What was the meaning of that note aru?<em>' I asked him, while walking towards him. ' _Just as it stated; come down to the lobby, and kiss me_' He said as he caressed my cheek with his fingers. I blushed at the sudden contact and pushed him away. ' _Why did you choose me for this anyway?_ ' I asked him, still wanting to have my curiosity satisfied. '_Hmm.. Perhaps ... I knew your love for me, something like that.. da, that's it_ ' he answered simply, dragging me to the lobby. ' _Listen, we are going to sit on the couch, and you'll allow me to kiss you, got it?_' he whispered when we entered the lobby. I could feel my heartbeat going faster by the second. I did not want to kiss him at all, well I would like to but not for this purpose? We sat on the nearest couch, and he whispered one last thing into my ear;' You know what happens if you disobey me, da?' before closing the gap between our lips. I could feel his warmth increasing, and my heart simply screaming. But before I could feel his lips against mine, he stopped. He opened his eyes and gently pushed me away. I should be happy that he stopped, but I wasn't. Why didn't he kiss me? '_ Russia?_' I said while watching every movement of his like a hawk. Russia was staring at the opposite direction, at two people who were kissing. Poland and.. Lithuania. Is that why he called me down here? Because he saw the two of them sitting on the couch?  
>I saw Russia cracking a smile, simply waving his hand towards the two of them. Lithuania and Poland turned around, their faces flushed as they waved back. Russia could not kiss any other person than his crush, it was obvious. Somehow it made me feel hurt, a bit rejected even though I opposed to this contract-based boyfriend stuff. I looked at my side, watching how Russia's forced smile faded away into a sad one. I had the urge to comfort him, but he was not the only one who felt hurt at the moment. I simply watched how he stood up, still watching the two of them. I had no idea what to do with him now, he looked so sad and so... vulnerable..<p>

_' Russia '_  
><em>' Da?'<em>  
><em>' Sit down aru'<em>

Surprisingly, he did as I told him and sat next to me. I reminded myself of his lonely childhood, and lack of love in his life. I felt pity for this man, he went so far for his love even if he had to blackmail one of the strongest countries **(me, who else)**. A great idea popped up in my mind.. '_ I.. I got something to cheer you up, stay here aru!_' I said as I ran back to my hotel room. I grabbed the card and slipped it through the machine, causing the hotel room door to open. ' _So.. where is she_' I muttered as I went through my luggage. I saw a white paw sticking out and yanked it upwards, yes, this is what I wanted to give him. I walked out of my hotel room, closing the door behind my back, and went towards the staircase.  
>I was back in the lobby, and directly focused my eyes on the couch where me and Russia were sitting before. He still was there, silently watching Lithuania and Poland talk with each other and even make out some times. He was hurt, obviously , so I had took one of my most treasured items which would definitely cheer him up. I had put the item behind my back and walked over to Russia; ' <em>I'm back..<em>' I said secretly, having a mysterious tone attached to my voice. Russia looked up, with a surprised expression.

_'What is it?'_  
><em>' Here aru'<em>  
><em>' ... A kitty with a ribbon on its ear? I think I've heard of it.. Something with Hello Kitty da?' <em>  
><em>' Bu shi!* It's Shinatty-chan aru!'<em>  
><em>' They look the same, except for the smile... Did you steal the idea?'<em>  
><em>' No, I didn't '<br>_

The course of the conversation made me feel a bit more comfortable, even though he accused me for stealing Japan's idea.. Which is obviously not true.. He was happy with Shinatty-chan, it made him regain his usual smile. However, I was not sure if it was a fake one to reassure me, or a real smile which I hoped it to be. '_Thank you_' he said while wearing a sweet smile on his face, something that made my heart leap in joy.

* * *

><p>We were all packing our beach stuff, since we had a beach party today. It was 4 PM and everyone was busy deciding what to take to the beach. I was done, it was quite easy since I didn't want to go swimming, even though I did pack my swimming trunks. ' <em>You and Russia.. are friends?<em>' England suddenly asked me when he caught me leaving the hotel room. ' _W-Well.. Sort of_' I told him as I rose my eyebrow. '_Sort of?_' He asked while grabbing his luggage, opening the front door of our hotel room. ' _Whatever, let's go aru_'. I was in no mood to explain him our contract-based relationship, it would be quite a hassle. ' _You very are rude_ ' England said as he closed the door behind our backs. ' _No, I'm not rude, you are rude for asking stuff which are obviously none of your business aru_'. England sighed and we walked towards the elevator in complete silence. Why did he always butt into my business, such a rude fellow. The doors of the elevator opened, and we went into the lobby, waiting for everyone else. Russia was sitting next to me and England , and finally started talking. But before he started talking, he poked my arm, referring to something I didn't quite understood. ' _Yao~! We'll have a lot of fun together at the beach_' he said as he gave a peck on my cheek. My eyes went wide open because of surprise. What is wrong with him? Oh, that's right, I'm his boyfriend.  
>I completely forgot that England was sitting on the other side of the couch. ' <em>Ahum<em>' he coughed before continuing, ' _I don't want to disturb your lovey-dovey time but** Yao **and I have to go_' he told us while dragging me with him.

* * *

><p>When we were in the bus, the silence between me and England had remained. I didn't know why, but he was frowning. '<em>When did I gave you permission to call me Yao, England<em>?' I asked him in a very formal tone. England turned around and frowned even more; '_ Russia did it too, why can't I do it_?' he hissed back at me. I saw a light blush on his cheeks, but I didn't want to misinterpret it. '_C..Can I call you Arthur then_?' I asked him, turning my head to the opposite direction. God, what was I asking of him, of course he wouldn't want i- ' _Yes, I would love that_ ' he told me. He regained his usual expression and started talking about stuff he was interested in. '_ I totally recommend you my scones, they are truly delicious!_' he said as he dazed off, probably thinking of his **delicious** scones. A certain American was laughing at him and told him that his scones were awful and disgusting.

I saw Russia sitting at the back of the bus as I turned my head to the side. He noticed me and sent a flying kiss towards me with his hand. I quickly turned around and blushed heavily. '_ Stupid..._' I muttered softly, but hard enough for Engla- err.. Arthur to hear it. Arthur turned his head to the side, wanting to know what had made me blush so much. He could see Russia, and for a split-second, I could see his expression change to a rather unpleasant one..

' _Are you two going out?_' Arthur asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is coming today or tomorrow :3 ! I'm really thankful for the reviews, and I hope that you guys will like my fic :D<strong>

**-pokes england- You're jealous~~~ Give in!**


	5. Unexpected

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I finally have a week vacation and I'm planning to finish this fic this weekend as apology xD I had alot of tests so... ;(**

* * *

><p>I raised my brow at the question; ' <em>You mean me and Russia?'<em> I asked hesitantly. For a moment I felt quite confused, I knew me and Russia had signed a boyfriend-for-a-year contract, but was I supposed to tell Arthur about this? ' _Well, yes_' he answered stiffly. His expression was changing from a slight frown to an uncomfortable one. What was I supposed to do? I blinked a few times before turning my head to the side, looking over to Russia. It seemed as if Russia had not noticed my silent scream of help.. ' _Well.. Kind of_..'. What was I supposed to tell anyway? I kind of regretted the answer when I saw Arthur looking outside, as if he had not heard my answer at all; or even better, he ignored it. _'A..Arthur?_' I said whilst poking his arm gently, trying to draw his attention to me. I could see him shrug my hand off as he turned around to me. ' _Well, congratulations, Yao_'. His smile didn't look genuine enough for me to believe him. ' _What's wrong?' ' Nothing.' ' You seem quite... uncomfortable aru' ' There must be something wrong with your eyes, you are an old country so they might be-...' ' Say what?'_

Our trip to the beach went smoothly except for the moment he started to doubt my eyes.. Anyway, we have had arrived at the beautiful beach, did I already say it was beautiful? I guess I did. The sand was almost white, and the sea was as blue as the bright sky back in my country. I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open at the sight. I've seen this places on cards and such things, but to see it in real life... ' _It's gorgeous...'_ I muttered, my eyes scanning the outstanding scenery. Arthur seemed also deep in thoughts while he walked towards the white sand. He had slipped his sandals off and enjoyed the warmth underneath his feet. It gave me the urge to do the same, and so I did. I ran towards the beach while clumsily taking off my **made-in-China** sandals. The sand was so soft, and the palm trees just continued to catch my eye. The coconuts reminded me of my hotel.  
>I ran like a small child in the sand, I had lost my red ribbon, but I couldn't care less. The salty air through my hair made me feel alive for a reason. My boss wouldn't have let me go near the beach back in the country, because I had no time for it. I felt someone staring at me and turned around, using my fingers to comb my long hair to the side; It was Arthur. His eyes were locked on me, it kind of freaked me out. ' <em>Why don't you come here and enjoy the sun rays instead of sitting under the parasol aru!<em>' I yelled while waving. **God**, I could be so immature sometimes. He looked up, and smiled gently at me, he had such a beautiful smile.. I mentally slapped myself at the thoughts and felt the clear water surrounding my feet. I could see Arthur standing up while walking towards me. He took every step carefully, scared to step on any seashells or maybe shards of broken bottles. Normally I'd be like that too, but instead I ran around.. The slap on my back made me lose my thoughts. ' _I see that you're enjoying the trip_?' Arthur said while sitting down on the sand. I sat down next to him and nodded; ' _Shi, it's so beautiful here.._' I answered while letting my fingers slip into the soft surface of sand. I was so happy that I brought my swimming trunks with me, perhaps I will take a dip into this sea later on. We were supposed to sleep in the huts on the beach for 4 days and 3 nights. We were going to hear the groups which were going to stay together in the hut. I secretly hoped to end up with Russia, but I didn't want to admit that.

Some hours later, the evening started. ' _We are now going to tell you what the groups are for this trip! Listen carefully._' Germany began speaking. ' _Each group contains 4 people and you can't change groups! Let's start : Group one contains; Me, Italy, Japan and Greece, group two contains; Turkey Latvia, Estonia and Poland!_'. Germany went on and on, and then I noticed him saying my name; ' _Group 4 contains; China, Lithuania, Russia and England!_'. My heart started to pound. So I will be in the same hut as Russia? And.. Lithuania... His crush.. I stared at the cooled off sand and frowned. Arthur patted my back for some reason which I didn't know. ' _We are together in the hut, isn't that nice?_' he asked me, a sad smile plastered on his face. Well of course it was fun to be with Arthur in the same hut, he was now one of my friends wasn't he? ' _Of course it is, it will be really fun!_' I faked and created a completely obvious fake happy expression. Luckily Arthur didn't see it as we walked towards our hut together with Lithuania and Russia. We walked in complete silence, not even one person tried to start a conversation. I felt happy when we were at the hut, since someone finally broke the silence-cycle. ' _So... T-This will be fun.. right?_' Lithuania said while moving away from Russia. I simply nodded and Russia happily said; '_Da, it will, you are here with me so.. so it will be fun_'. I bit my lip as he said that.. So if Lithuania wasn't here.. it would be stupid? Well yeah, I guess it would since Lithuania is his crush after all.. ' _Isn't Yao your boyfriend?_ ' Arthur hissed back at Russia who was frowning at the moment. 'D-Da he is, why did you ask?' Russia hesitantly answered while pulling me closer to him. You ask me if I blushed at that moment? No I didn't. I was overthrown with the comment Russia earlier made at Lithuania, so I had no energy to blush. I simply shrugged Russia's hand off and left the hut, leaving these three to talk with each other.

I heard Russia and Arthur talking quite loud. Yup, you guessed it right, I was eavesdropping like the curious person I am. I heard things like; ' _You made Yao feel like crap , can't you even see that?_' ' _It's none your business da?_'. ' _Well, do you even like Yao at all?_'. After that I couldn't hear Russia. Perhaps he will tell Arthur the truth? I guess he wouldn't since Lithuania is sitting next to them.  
>I could see Russia's violet eyes staring at me, did he see me? I guess he didn't since he turned back at Arthur.. Lithuania was sitting on one of the luxury beds which were quite colourful. Arthur walked away, quite angry as he slammed the door shut before walking away. I was curious what Russia had said to Arthur, so I continued eavesdropping on them. I stared through the window as Russia and Lithuania were talking. I couldn't hear a thing, but this hurts.. That genuine expression on Russia's face.. How I wished for him to look at me like that. I moved away from the window and walked towards the dark sea. It probably was a bad idea to go to the sea when it's quite dark outside, but I couldn't care less you see? I poked the water with my toe, testing the temperature. I nodded contently as I stepped into the water, and ran to the deeper side. It cooled down my overheated head.<p>

I suddenly felt something slam against my head, something made from steel...

_Then all the lights went out for me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo this is chapter 5 ;D (shot), and I hope you guys like this chapter, cuz I did! Chapter 6 will come out today or tommorow! Stay tuned!<strong>


	6. Liar

**_Chapter 6! Yaaaay~~~ I have no clue how long this fic will be, but we'll see about that later~~ Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Everything went black for me after the hit against the back of my head. I could feel my head pound, and people yelling and screaming. I had no clue what had happened, only that I went for a swim in the sea.. Lots of memories were gathering in my head, things I loved, hated or found sad. Was this the end of me? I was suffocating, salty water entered my lungs.. Perhaps this really was the end.. Maybe it's now time to remember stuff which I really treasured in my old heart? Let me tell you a bit of these 'treasured moments';<br>I have lived for thousand's of years and never had fallen in love with someone this deeply. He had always invaded my home, ordering me to cook some dumplings for him. I thought that he might have felt the same, but I guess he didn't..

**It was during the Opium war; (1856–1859)**

_' Yao, cook me some dumplings da!'_

_' Aiyah! Stop invading my home, and leave this instant! '_

_' But Yao...?'_

_' Bu shi, leave!'_

_' Da... I'm sorry'_

After that day I felt so bad for refusing his 'request' that I immediately started to make dumplings for the insane Russian. One day later he breaked into my house once again. He saw the dumplings, and when he did, he had such a sweet genuine smile on his face which I will never forget...

_' You.. made some for me?'_

_' N-No, these are mine!'_

_' ... They're not for me?'_

_' ... Take them aru' '_

_' R-Really?'_

_'Take them before I change my mind aru!'_

_' Thank you, Yao-Yao~'_

After he thanked me, I received a **kiss** on my cheek. As you might have guessed, that was the moment my heart started to pound for this man. Ofcourse there were more moments which made me like him, but they are not that important. Maybe you are laughing at my foolishness at the moment, but I don't care. I never planned to confess to him since he is much younger than me anyway. But it had happened, and I regret it.

I suddenly started to cough up all the water out of my lungs. I could feel someone pressing onto my chest while calling out my name. ' Yao, please wake up!' someone had yelled. I could hear several other voices, but I couldn't really recognise them. I was relieved that I could breath again, but I felt a warm liquid rolling down my cheeks, and it reached my mouth. it smelled and tasted like metal. My head didn't stop pounding, which made me lose my conciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>One day later...<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, just to see a pure white ceiling. <em>'Y-Yao, you are awake<em>!' Arthur said while holding my hand. I slowly turned my face to the side, watching how Arthur's face was all flushed. _'A..Arthur?' ' Shh, don't speak!' 'I'm.. strong enough to talk, I'm China afterall, this is nothing compared with what I've gone through aru'_ I said, trying to act cool which I obviously wasn't. I wished Russia was there, atleast I hoped to see him there. _'Arthur.. Who has took me out of the water?_' I asked, hoping the person would be _him_. Arthur's expression changed into a confused one, something I did not quite understand. ' _I.. I did'_ he said while letting my hand go. I thanked him and closed my eyes for a bit. My head hurts less now because of the pain killers and bandage, but it was not gone yet. But now there was one question which was haunting my mind; **Who** had hit me and why?  
>I opened my eyes again and saw Germany and Italy opening the door. Italy ran over to me, and held both of my hands. ' <em>C-China! Are you ok? I was quite worried!' 'Y-Yes, everything is alright now I guess aru..<em>' I told the worried Italian. Germany sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked at Italy. ' _Italy, you know why we are here, don't you' ' S-Si, I do, I.. I apologise'_ He suddenly told me. He apologised? For what? For being such an** idiot** all the time? ' _I accept it gl-_' '_ I'm sorry for hitting you with the pan! I wanted to make some pasta you see?So I needed some water! And then I saw that black hair of yours, and I thought you were a sea monster! So I yelled, while letting my pan fall onto your head... I'm sorry_' the Italian said. Were they serious? He wanted to make pasta with **sea water**? ' _But why would you make pasta with sea water aru?_'  
>' <em>Well, because I didn't had any salt with me you see? So I thought if I used seawater instead of normal water, I wouldn't need any salt! Isn't that smart?<em>'. The Italian made me laugh out loud, his logic didn't make any sense..

_'So , the mystery is solved now, haha!_' Arthur said while laughing at the idiotic logic of Italy. Now I couldn't go for a swim today, and had to stay in the hospital instead. Luckily I didn't drown, I owed Arthur big time. Without him, I'd be dead.. ' _Arthur, how can I show my gratitude?_' I asked him, while sitting against the wall with my back. ' _Y-You don't have to, everyone would have done it.._' he said while laughing quite nervously. I had to show my gratitude towards him, so I decided to give him a peck on his cheek. '_Xie xie'_ I muttered while pulling back and watching his expression change. ' _Y-Yao!.._' he shrieked as he almost fell on the ground. I raised my brow at his weird reaction and sighed; '_ Is my kiss that bad aru?' 'N-No, that's not it..'_. A blush started to form on his pale cheeks as he spoke; '_ The thing is.. I wasn't really the one who-_'. At that moment, the door went open. A tall man with a pale coloured scarf walked in, having a bouquette of sunflowers in his hand. '_ Privjet Yao, are you ok?_' he asked me whilst placing the sunflowers into a nearby vase. Now Arthur wasn't the only one who was blushing madly, I mean, he brought me sunflowers? _'Y-Yes, I'm fine.._'

' _Phew, I was so worried da? Because when I took you out of the sea, you weren't breathing at all!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Pfffft~~ England, lying is bad!<strong>  
><strong>England: Chet..<strong>  
><strong>Okaaaay~~~~ So this is chap 6! Today or tommow I will upload chapter 7!<strong>


	7. Truth or dare?

**Here is chapter 7!~ I'm really happy with all the reviews I have received 3! I love to read them ;3.. Oh, and hereby I want to say that I accept requests. ( Too bad, no Mature content ;( )** Please enjoy the fic!

* * *

><p>' <em>Phew, I was so worried da? Because when I took you out of the sea, you weren't breathing at all!<em>'

My eyes went wide open, what did he just say? Did he took me out of the sea? But Arthur said something else.. I turned my head to face Arthur who had a worried expression on his face. '_S-So.. you took me out of the sea aru?_' I asked Russia. '_Da, I'm happy that you're well!_' he answered with his usual smile. I nodded slowly while sighing deeply. '_After all, I was really worried when I saw my boyfriend almost die you see?_' he suddenly said as he gave a light peck on my cheek. My flushed cheeks went red as he pulled back. It was as if I was dreaming, why did he do that anyway? I remembered myself of Arthur's presence and I quickly turned my head to the side, and watched how his frown only went worse. '' _A-Art-'' ' I'm sorry for interrupting your.. your moment, but I will go now_' he said whilst standing up. He almost ran towards the door and smacked it shut. I felt bad for Arthur, but still was curious why he reacted that way. ' _You know, Lithuania finally acknowledged my kindness towards him, and he even gave me a hug!_' Russia said happily while sitting on the chair where Arthur once sat. _'I see, congratz_'. Honestly, which **dumb ass** talks about his crush in front of a person who_** loves**_ him? The worst thing is, he knows my feelings.. '_ Russia, do you remember our third meeting at the Opium war, when you asked me for dumplings aru..?_' I asked him. I don't know why, but I wanted him to understand my feelings for a change, surely he would remember that. I could see him think deeply, it had happened over 200 years ago, which isn't a short time of course. '_Hmm... Njet, I do not really remember that?_' he answered with a thoughtful expression. So, that moment was only precious to me? I thought he would at least.. at least remember that? It made me feel terrible as I lied down, closing my heavy eyelids as I did so. '_Get out_' I muttered as I covered my face with the blanket. Russia rose a brow at the order, and leaned over me, trying to uncover my face. 'What's wrong with you?' he asked me, not even knowing what he was doing to me. '** I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT ARU!**' I yelled in his face, pushing him to the side with the little strength I possessed.

After my outburst, Russia hadn't left the room yet, making me feel even more furious. '_What are you waiting for?_' I asked him. _'I don't understand why you are so mad at me, Yao_' Russia admitted while once again taking his place on the chair. '_Hah... Haha.. You don't know it aru? Well go figure it out then, you** idiot** aru!_' I yelled. Russia started to frown at the insult, and stood up. '_ I shall not waste my time with figuring out why I should be yelled on, good luck with your health da?**'**_ he said as he left the room. I felt sad afterwards, and just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later... TTwTT<strong>

* * *

><p>I could hear a knock on the door which caused me to wake up. '<em>Come in...<em>' I said while sitting up on the bed, my hair all messy because of the pillow. When the door opened, I could see Arthur walk in. '_Hello, Yao_' he said silently while sitting on the edge of the bed. '_ I'm sorry for my rude behaviour earlier this day, I just felt as if I was interrupting you two.._' he said while laughing nervously. '_ Why did you lie?_' I asked him, straight to the point. '_ I.. He told me ... I have no reason.. I apologise for lying_' he said. I didn't get him, he had no reason to make up a lie like that? '_I see.. Apology accepted aru.._' I forgave him. I know that he had a reason, but I had to find out which reason he had. '_Yao, did you cry?_' he asked me while inspecting every detail on my face. '_N-No, I didn't, I guess the medicine did i-... No, I think I had rubbed my eyes too hard when I woke up.. Yeh, that's it aru.._' I lied. He rose his thick brow and started to laugh nonchalantly, making me smile a bit. _'When will you be released from the hospital?_' he asked after having laughed that much. I told him that I'd be released this afternoon and he invited me for a game this evening; '_ This evening we will play a game of truth or dare, isn't that quite childish?_' he said whilst smiling brightly. '_Shi, it sounds childish, but still, I hope it will be fun.._'.  
>Truthfully, I have never played the game before since I thought it was stupid, however, since Arthur personally invited me to it, I couldn't really reject could I? And the other countries would surely join the game too, so I would stand out if I would reject the offer. Arthur excused himself to go to the toilet.<p>

I stepped out of bed while using the wall as a support to keep my legs from trembling. After some minutes of some exercises, my legs started to act normally again. I walked over to the window and opened it. The fresh air entered my hygienic room. I stared to the benches and spotted Russia next to Lithuania.. My eyebrows automatically formed a sad expression without me even noticing it. I should give up, he is crazily in love with that **baltic** fellow, and I have nothing to say about it. He doesn't even care about my feelings at all. '_Aiyah.. What a mess aru.._' I said as I saw Russia giving Lithuania a big bear hug. _'They do look cute together.._' I admitted as I massaged my temples with my fingers. They looked so close, yet so far at the same time.. I silently wiped the stray tears off my cheeks and wanted to close the window until I made eye-contact with Russia. I hurriedly closed the window after I saw his violet eyes staring into my honey coloured ones. He caught me while I was staring at them like a desperate house wife who was deeply in love!

_A few minutes later, I could hear someone opening the door..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooooo chapter 8 will be uploaded today or tommorow :D<strong>  
><em>


	8. Aiyah!

**Here is chapter 8! Please enjoy it ;3**

* * *

><p>I saw a familiar person walking into the room; it was Arthur. <em>'What are you doing out of bed<em>?' he asked me whilst pushing me back onto the bed, and tucking me in. I sighed at the childish treatment I received and said: _''I just wanted to get some fresh air, and move my legs a bit aru''_. He nodded and we kept silent for awhile until he started to talk again; _''Do you feel any better?'' ''Yes, I feel quite good actually''_ . I just wanted to get out of the hospital a.s.a.p. I didn't want to play the 'Truth or dare' game... But I have promised it to them, so I better get healthy again quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Released out of the hospital<strong>

* * *

><p><em>''Finally, I can go back to the hut aru..<em>' I said as I sighed. Arthur laughed at my comment and we walked side by side. We once again kept silent, some times we looked at eachother secretly. I didn't get European people, they were so weird. My eyes scanned every detail of his face as I noticed the slight pink blush on his cheeks. Come to think of it, he always blushed when I stood next to him.. Perhaps he is shy around older people? ''_ Are you ok? Your cheeks are quite red''_ I commented as I layed my handpalm on his cheek, measuring the temperature. His face went even more red, and he slapped my hand away. _'Y-Yes I'm perfectly fine_!' he said and walked sped up his walk, making me unable to keep up. He is a weird one, that is to be expected from western nations! I sighed and walked back to the hut, finding Lithuania inside. My heart started to pound faster, and sweat drops formed on my forehead. ' _A-Ah, hello China! Are you well?_' he asked me with a sweet smile. ' _S-Shi, everything is alright now, thank you for asking'_ I said as I sat down on my bed. Lithuania was such a nice person, no wonder Poland and Russia love him. I'm almost the opposite of Lithuania; old and grumpy.. I sighed at the thoughts and opened my suitcase. _'S-Shinatty-chan_?' I muttered as I saw my plush inside my suitcase. Didn't I give it to Russia? Why would it be here? I grabbed the plush and held it in my hands. Why would he put it back in my suitcase anyway?  
>I decided not to think about it anymore, and went over to the campfire where all the nations had gathered for the game. I was quite nervous when Germany began to explain the rules, it seemed very... inappropiate.. at some points then. I saw Russia sitting next to England at the other side, and I glared at him. I walked over to him and threw Shinatty-chan onto his lap. <em>'I gave it to you but found it in my suitcase instead, mind to explain<em>?' I said as other nations started to stare at us. Russia stared at the plush and squeezed its paw. When he heard it squeaking, he started to laugh. ' _Well, what's so funny_?' I asked him. _'I heard from your brother that this plush is one of your most precious treasure da_?_ I felt bad for taking it so I had put it back'_ he said whilst nodding. I raised my brow at his answer and said; ' _But I gave it to you aru_!' ' _Why? ' 'B-Because.. you were feeling down.._' I admitted while a blush creeped up to my cheeks. Russia tilted his head and smiled; '_ Thank you, you are very kind'_.

After I got scolded at by Germany for interrupting the game, I sat down on my seat while the bottle was spinning. It stopped at France. _'Ohon, moi chooses dare~_ ' he said while disgustingly throwing a kiss to the person who had to make up a mission for him; Arthur. ''_ I order you, to jump like a frog, NAKED_'' he said while laughing extremely loud. France glared at Arthur as he did so, with his famous rose infront of his 'vital region'. I have never seen Arthur laugh this hard! Now it was France's turn to spin the bottle. It stopped at Germany. France's grin grew and he said; _'I order toi to jump on Italia and to-almost-rape-him , comprends_?' he ordered as he pointed at Germany. Germany had a '' Germanic dispair'' expression on his face. ''_ SAY WAT?'' '' Yay! Me and Doitsu will become one! Vee~~ '' '' EH?'' '' Do you dislike it?'' '' N-Nein aber... to almost rape you!'' '' D-Doitsu?'' '' Oui, Get to it right now, don't let us wait!_''  
>It went something like that for the past 23 minutes, but then the bottle stopped infront of me. I stared at that damned thing which was about to change my life. Even worse, the one who was going to give me an order was Prussia.. ''<em> Well well well, the <span>awesome<span> me will order you to kiss ... Lithuania_!'' he said as he waved his hand up in the air like the idiot he is.  
><em>'' What the crapola!''<em>  
><em>'' AIYAH!''<em>  
><em>'' M-Me? B-But...''<em>  
><em>'' Kolkolkolkol ''<em>  
><em>'' YOU HEARD MY AWESOME VOICE!''<em>  
><em>'' G-Good luck Lithuania..''<em>  
><em>'' Perhaps Chine will go all Jackie-chan on you! Ohon~''<em>  
><em>'' That bloody git!''<em>  
><em>'' Veveve~ They will chu!'<em>  
><em>' '' Bruder...''<em>  
><em>'' ...I have never kissed before''<em>

**At that point, Russia glared at me.. I was about to cry out loud.. Why did I get Lithuania?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this lame chapter, I was kind of lazy you see XD<strong>

**Chap 9 today or tommorow ;3**


	9. Double kiss

**I was planning to update this yesterday, but I didn't feel really well X3 , so today I will upload 2 chapters as apology ;.;**

* * *

><p>I stared at Lithuania's face, which was wearing a anxious expression. I could feel a dark purple aura surrounding Russia's body, something that made me understand Lithuania's expression now. I turned around, just to feel the murder intent in his amethyst eyes. What was I supposed to do now huh? I was forcing my brains to come up with some options, and here they are;<p>

_1- kiss Lithuania and get murdered by Russia afterwards.._

_2- faint on spot, and hope that they believe you.._

_3- Cry out loud and beg them to pick another order.._

I felt people pressuring me to kiss the baltic country when I was trying to pick my solution out of the three I stated above.. Number one seemed like a bad idea since I still want to live. Number two might be a good one, but is too risky since I can't act. And number three was the only thing I could do now at the moment, lower my pride and cry like an Italian! ''_ N-no! I won't kiss him aru!_' I cried out. Everyone went silent and stared at me, something that I disliked very much.. '**HUH**? _You can't do anything now, mr. sushi! Because the awesome me has ordered you to do it!_'. Damn that Prussian, sushi is from Japan, **not** from China! Perhaps I had to try another method instead of begging like a freaked out Italian.. _'B-But.. how can I.. kiss a person who is already taken, isn't that sad for Lithuania's boyfriend?, Poland?_' I asked sweetly. Now they can't deny the fact that Poland would feel extremely bad. _'YEAH! He is like, totally right about that! Toris is my BF and I don't want to see him kiss anyone except me!_'' Poland yelled. Russia's frown was becoming worser by the second, and I didn't know what to do like always.  
>I could see Prussia thinking when everyone asked him to bring up another order for me. I hope it is not something like 'kiss him or her' thing again. Prussia nodded contently and started talking; ' <em>Since the awesome me is so kind, I will let you kiss another fellow!<em>'. I mentally facepalmed myself, nothing has changed for me, I still need to kiss a person. ''_ I want you to kiss Britain, since he eats disgusting food which makes his breath stink! Kesese!_''.

Arthur's face was as red as a ripe tomato when Prussia gave me the order. _'B-But..._' he muttered, not even denying the insult Prussia gave him just now. I could see Arthur's emerald coloured eyes trying to find contact with my eyes. _'Well, hurry up, we don't got all the time!_' Germany hissed at us. I had let my eyes roll to the side, trying to take in Russia's expression at the moment.. I only could see his usual smile as he waved at me. So he didn't care about me kissing another? It made me angry. I wrapped my arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him into a quite passionate kiss, emptying all my frustration of being ignored by Russia. Before I realised what I was doing, I was pulled to the back by my ponytail.. _'A-Aiyah_!' I yelled out, rubbing my now-hurting scalp. Who the hell did pulled my ponytail? I could only see that everyone had a scared look in their eyes. They were all staring at a certain person who was sitting behind me. I turned around just to see Russia who was pulling me into his embrace for some reason. _'We.. need to talk da?_' he wishpered into my ear, dragging me off to God knows where..

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hut where I was thrown against the wall. It reminded me of the elevator incident, when he did exactly the same thing. ' <em>You disobeyed me?'<em> he said. What? I disobeyed him? Huh? I was getting quite annoyed by Russia these days. ' _What now aru?_' I asked him nonchalantly. '

_'That kiss... Is not something you give to a 'friend' **da**?'_  
><em>'Why does it concern you anyway aru, you didn't even flinch when the order was given to me! '<em>  
><em>' I am your boyfriend '<em>  
><em>' It's contract-based aru, and besid-'<em>

Before I could finish my sentence, he had crushed his lips onto mine, our lips met in a very rough way. I tried to push him off me, but I couldn't do anything. I had noticed that he became gentler after some seconds. He pulled away and stared into my eyes with a slight smirk playing on his lips. _'You... got very soft lips, da_?' he said as he carressed my cheeks with his fingers. I flinched at the touch as I still stared at him with my mouth wide open because of surprise.  
><em>'You are my boyfriend, do not ever forget that'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

* * *

><p>I had not spoken with Arthur since the game, and decided to apologise to him. I walked over to the beach when I spotted him talking with America. I waited until that hamburger addict when away and walked over to him. '<em>...H-Hey Arthur..<em>' I said while scratching the back of my head awkwardly. 'Y-Yao! I..' he said.

_' About yesterday aru' **...**' About yesterday...'_  
><em>' I'm sorry that I did that' <strong>...<strong>' I liked it '_

We said at the same time. I stared at him with unbelieving eyes when he admitted that he liked it. How longer I stared at him, how deeper his blush became. _'I-I... I wanted to tell you something important, Yao Wang_'  
>' <em>What is so important aru?<em>' I asked while raising my brow, trying to hide my embarrassement with a serious tone. '_ I.. I like you.. no, I love you Yao. I know you have a boyfriend a-and all but.._' he confessed. Now he was not the only one with the blush. _'Arthur?_' I said as I felt a pair of hands cupping my face. Normally I would slap them away and call him an idiot but.. That sincere look in his eyes refrained me from doing so. ' _I will wait for you, until you and that bloody Russia break up.._' he snickered. I was planning to say something too, until I heard footsteps behind me coming _closer_ and _closer..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 is coming today :D Please wait for me to update it ^^<strong>_


	10. Pasta!

**_And here I am again with chapter 10 as promised! I can't believe I already wrote 10... I am actually quite lazy you see?_**

**_Well enough with the blabbering, please enjoy this chapter and review ;3_**

* * *

><p>After I heard the footsteps approaching, I immediatly removed Arthur's hands from my cheeks, to turn around. It was Italy. '<em> Ciaaaao~~ What are you guys doing? Are you two flirting? How cute! You know, I wanted to make pasta, but then Russia stole it from me! So I want it back but he is so creepy!'<em>. I stared at Italy, and then at the person standing behind him. _'Did you call me , **little one**~_ ' he said as he patted his hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy started to shiver like crazy, and muttered some things in Italian before running off while screaming. 'Ah, and he's gone aru..' I said as I watched how fast the Italian actually ran, something like 100 Kilometres a second.. ' _I made some pasta for us Yao Yao_~ ' Russia said whilst carressing the side of my face once again with his fingers. _'R-Russia, that was Italy's p-pasta right aru?'. 'Njet, it is not..._' he said as he wore a sickening sweet smile on his face. Even Arthur started to shiver at the sight, so I had no choice but to comply with his wish. _'W-Well, see you later Yao..._' he said with an anxious smile. I smiled back, understanding why he would be so scared of this giant next to me. ' _The pasta... is very good you see? So I was proud on my creation, and wanted you to be the first to taste it_!' he said while dragging me with him. ' _Why didn't you let Lithuania taste it first aru'_ I said whilst pouting. Russia's smile faded away and his sharp eyes stared at me. ' _Because... I...'_ he began speaking, ' _I wanted to.. make up with you da?_' he said while nodding contently. Ok, it looked like Russia wanted to apologise by serving me stolen pasta. It sounds quite funny, and I was hungry so I just complied with it you see?

I watched how Russia went to the kitchen, and wondered; Why did he want to make up with me? Did he finally care? I mentally smacked myself for being such a naive person. I shouldn't get my hopes up, otherwise I will end up sad and broken again. Suddenly I could hear Russia talk in the kitchen;

'' _Черт возьми, глупо итальянский .. Он забыл налить соус в макароны!_'' ( Damn it, stupid Italian.. He forgot to pour the sauce into the pasta! )

'' _Что мне теперь делать ... Yao будут разочарованы во мне .. Что я должен делать?_'' ( What am I supposed to do now... Yao will be disappointed in me.. What should I do?)

He was talking in his native tongue, and I didn't understand any word of it. He seemed troubled, so I decided to take a look. ' _Russia, are you alright aru_?' I asked him. I could see him turn around and noticed the sad expression. I walked towards him and cupped his face in my rather small hands. _'Are you ok_? You seem troubled' I said as I measured his temperature, something that has become my habit since I always cared for my siblings. I could see Russia's cheeks become a bit pink at the touch, which made me smile. ' _D-Da.. Ital- I forgot to pour the sauce into the pasta.. Isn't that stupid?_' he said as he laughed nervously. Well I couldn't expect anything else from Italy, so that's why Russia seemed to troubled. I began to laugh and had let my hands slid of his face. ' _I have an idea aru, just watch'_ I ordered him. I grabbed some butter, salt and pepper. I mixed it with the warm pasta, which made the butter melt. It smelled delicious and I could hear my stomach grumble. Well, I have not eaten for some hours so it's quite normal that I'm hungry.. Russia's eyes were scanning every movement of mine like a hawk. ' _See~ It's done aru_!' I said while putting the pasta on the two decorated plates. Russia happily nodded at the sight and helped me.  
>When we were sitting at the table, he took a bite. 'Вкусно!, It's really good!' he mused as he took another bite. I watched how he childishly ate the pasta infront of him and smiled. He looked very cute.. Just like that time..<p>

_' Big Yao, what are these flowers called? I like them da?'  
><em>_' These are called sunflowers aru, they always face the sun! '_  
><em>' Wow! Amazing, can I take them home?'<em>  
><em>' I'm afraid that they will not survive in your climate back at your home aru..'<em>  
><em>' B-But I love them.. Isn't there any way?'<em>  
><em>' <strong>No.. But I promise you, when you are bigger than me, we will plant sunflowers together aru!'<strong>_

I got kicked out of my thoughts at the touch of Ivan's hand on my own. _'Are you ok Yao Yao?_' he asked me with a worried expression. ' _S-Shi, I am , do not worry aru'_ I assured him. The memories of us two.. I treasured them. I hope one day Russia will regain his memories as child, it seemed like he has forgotten them. I also won't ask about it since I want him to remember it out of his own efforts. If he can't remember them, it means that they were not important to him. I should accept that as the grown man I am. Thought it hurts me a little bit, they are my treasured memories afterall...

After we ate, we washed the dishes in complete silence. I disliked the silence so I started to hum a Chinese folkery song. It remembered me of the old days in China, merchants everywhere, people were happy and there were not many poor people. Everything has changed since then.  
>I saw how Russia stared at me while he was drying the plates in his hands with a rag. ' <em>Yao yao...<em>' ' _Yes Russia, what is it aru?_'

_'Call me Ivan from now on, da?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here is chapter 10 as promised! Chapter 11 will come today or tommorow ;3<em>**

_**Besides, the Pasta with butter , salt and pepper is truly delicious. You should try it , and it tastes the best with Macaroni instead of spaghetti!**_


	11. Sunflower

**_I'm sorry for being so slow in updates w I got an important math test tommorow so I'm actually supposed to study for it :D Oh well~ I had to make this chapter twice since I accidently didn't save it..._**  
><strong><em>Enjoy it :3<em>**

* * *

><p><em>''Russia what are yo-''<em>  
><em> ''It's Ivan da?' <em>  
><em>''Y-Yes.. Ivan, so why did you decide to let me use your real name aru?''<em>  
><em> ''Because.. I always call you Yao Yao , so otherwise it'd be unfair for you!'<em>  
><em>' ''Right.. So Russia...'' <em>  
><em>''It's Ivan''<em>  
><em> ''Whatever aru!''<em>

It was a smooth and relaxed conversation, I did not think about anything else. But after we were done talking, Arthur's confession popped up in my mind. 'I will wait until you and that bloody Russia break up' is what he told me.. The man I despised since the opium wars suddenly confessed to me, it's truly hilarious. But I do not plan to make him feel bad, we are friends after all now. I should forget about that Opium war stuff, since it already has passed a long time ago.  
>When we were done with washing the dishes, Ivan asked me a question;<p>

_''Yao, why don't you get angry at me?''  
><em>  
><em>''For what aru?''<br>_  
><em>'' I forced you to be my boyfriend , but you.. are not mad at me da?''<em>

I sighed, he is so slow-minded, something that made me annoyed. Doesn't he understand that I love him, why can't he understand this?

_''I am using you in order to get another, aren't you mad?''_

Ofcourse I am, but I just want to be with him, even if this is for a small period of time...

_''After I get together with Lithuania, I would dump you, don't you understand?''_

I know that already! He needs to stop with this...

_''I wouldn't even turn around to look at you anymore da?''_

Is he trying to get me mad on purpose?

_''But you'd forget me eventually, so it's not that bad~''_

Does he think that I would forget him that easily? I loved him for decades! I cared for him when he was young, I loved him when he became older, even now I love him! How on earth does he think that I will forget him?

_''Perhaps you could get together with England, his confession sounded very **sincere** da?''_

That's it. He eavesdropped on us? He is crossing the line. My hand moved on its own, causing me to give Ivan a slap across his face. He was quiet , finally. '_'Shut up... You don't understand a thing aru!_'' I yelled in his face, tears threatening to roll down my cheek. ''_ I.. I love you.. I love you, you heartless **bastard** aru_!''  
><strong><em>Drip<em>**. _There went the first tear_. He tried to wipe it away for me with his thumb, but I quickly slapped his hand away. I had to get out of this illusion of love, he had to break it. '_'Tell me that you like another...'' '' Yao.. Please , stop..'_'  
><strong><em>Drip.<em>** _There went the second tear_. '_'Tell it! Tell me that you love another_!'' I was almost screaming. I would never talk like this, but the frustration has gotten a hold of me. I didn't want to love anymore, I would feel betrayed, every single **damn** time this happened.  
>Why didn't he answer me? He only looked at me with eyes that were filled with guilt,sadness and worry. Those eyes which were brightly shining when he was younger, those eyes which made me feel content, those eyes which were breaking me at the moment. He didn't answer, he only wiped my tears away. I didn't understand a thing, and thus I walked away like the coward I am, hoping that I'd leave reality at the same time.<p>

* * *

><p>I have had spent my day sitting on the beach, watching the waves vanish and reappear. It made me calm down. I sighed contently as the sun rays were embracing my pale skin, it felt good. I layed my eyes on the empty spot next to me. It'd have been nice if there was someone to share this happiness with. My hands automatically cupped my face as I sat there deep in thoughts. He didn't answer me, why didn't he do it? He is giving me hope, hope that I shouldn't have! Was he scared that I'd break down infront of his eyes when he would admit his love for Lithuania? Perhaps I'd, but alteast I wouldn't be hopeful anymore. Since when did I become this weak anyway, I'm <strong>China<strong>, the country of power, the country that is the most powerful right now! I really should do something against this, I must forget him. I want to go back to my house, giving a hug to my panda.. I missed him.. I looked around and saw Taiwan walking towards me. My face brightend at my sister's sight, the only person I trusted, the only one who had not betrayed me. She gave me a tight hug while she sat down on the empty spot. _''Yaoo~ I brought a basket full of food! Let's picnik ok?_'' she said as she presented the basket in a funny and hyper way. She made me laugh, finally, I could relax. '' _I noticed that you were kinda down lately so I thought perhaps you'd cheer up when I brought you some delicious food~'_' she mused. She opened the basket and grabbed some sandwiches which smelled godly. Come to think of it ,I have not eaten properly since I woke up. I gave her a tight hug, to show my gratitude. _''Xie xie''_ I said as she had put the sandwiches on a plate, while giving it to me. I instantly took a bite of the fresh sandwiches and almost moaned in pleasure. It was truly delicious, no one could deny that. _''Did you make this aru? You are such a wonderful cook aru!_'' I said as I ate the rest of the sandwiches. _''Y-Yes I made them , aren't they good?_'' she told me, her expression changed a bit.  
>I didn't notice it since I was totally in love with the sandwiches, sorry Ivan I got a new love! It made me chuckle out loud if I would actually say that to him. I could picture him getting jealous over sandwiches. I shaked my head to lose these weird and unrealistic thoughts as I licked my fingers. I could see Taiwan smile while she grabbed something else out of the basket.<p>

_''Here, I got this for you, a sunflower!''_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Baaaaah =w=, ok ,so this was like totally chapter 11. Forgive me for this bad plot line w<em>**

**_Please review to make me happy :3 , no wait, every review makes Yao happier :D_**

**_Yao: Why are you using me to get reviews aru?  
>me: Well, I want to have moar reviews!<br>Yao: Everyone is using me lately! It's frustrating aru!_**

**_Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..._**


	12. Snap

**I'm so terribly sorry for not updating it for over a month ;A;~! I will pick it up again, and try to update it every day. Please do understand that I need to study, so I might update it slowly!**

**(_ _ ) Forgive mee ~ (It's shorter than usual this time D:)  
><strong>

**Here is chapter 12 ;) (Besides, you may also PM me for ideas in this story, because I'm running out XD)**

* * *

><p><em>'Here, a sunflower!'<em>

I stared at the flower in her hands, the beautiful flower which reminded me of someone dear to me.. I shook my head and thanked my sister for her thoughtful present and held the flower close to my chest. Taiwan continued to talk about stuff I simply didn't care about at the moment. I was dazing off, and she noticed that. _'Yao~ You are so absent-minded today! Did something happen?_'she asked me while tilting her head cutely to the side. Somehow she reminded me of a cute pandabear which made me drop the flower onto the sand, and hug her tightly. ' _No, nothing happened Mei' _I answered , trying to act as a tough big brother. I wanted to stop worrying people I cared about, and decided to keep this problem all for myself.

' _I'm going to get some ice tea for us two! I shall be back!_ ' Taiwan said whilst standing up, walking over to her hut.  
>I sat there alone together with the sunflower which was shining underneath the sunlight. The petals were a soft yellow, it had no flaws at all. I sighed deeply and picked it up, holding it against my chest once again. While I was dazing off my instincts could tell that someone was approaching me, however I did not pay any attention to my feeling. Until someone harshly yanked the sunflower out of my hands, gripping it tightly while wearing a wide grin on his pale face. <em>'HA! What are you, a little girly who likes flowers! THAT IS SO<strong> UN-AWESOME!<strong>_' the albino shouted. I mentally face-palmed and felt bad for his little brother who seemed way more mature than him. I looked at the sunflower, which was now tightly held between his pale fingers. I frowned and looked up; '' _Give it back, Prussia''_ I simply told him. He laughed and snapped the stem ''_ **OOPS**, I guess this flower wasn't able to resist my awesomeness afterall!_'' he said while throwing the flower infront of my feet to the ground.  
>I stared at the flower, at the stem to be precisely. It had snapped, and the yellow petals which had no flaws before, were badly folded. The sight caused me to swallow, ignoring the Prussian who was laughing so hard right now. I fell onto my knees and gently picked the ''injured'' flower in my hands. ' <em>Are you going to cry now? HEH! It's just a flower , nothing to be sad of!<em> ' Prussia concluded while laughing.  
>I looked up, my angry emotions taking over my sanity while kicking Prussia in the stomach. I continued to kick and punch him all over his body, he tried to resist but was unable to. I was losing my mind at this point, using this opportunity to release all my frustration into my kick's and punches.<p>

After some seconds someone stopped me from behind, a familiar hold stopped me from injuring the Prussian any further. _'Yao..._' A deep voice whispered against my neck, ' _Stop it..._'. Somehow the voice made me calm down, relaxing my tensed muscles all at once. I was regaining my sanity and stared at Prussia, who was frowning while wiping the blood from his nose. _**'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PUNCHING A PERSON FOR A STUPID FLOWER**_!' he yelled.  
>I started to feel like an idiot, he was right for once, why did I injured him for a flower?<br>The person behind me turned me around, wearing a worried expression on his face. _'I..Ivan what are you doing here?_' I asked him, nonchalantly brushing his hand off my shoulders. He continued to stare at me, it made me feel confused. I pushed Ivan aside and walked away, I was not in the mood for this at all. I had to forget Ivan as soon as possible before this will grow into a huge disaster which will cause me to fall down emotionally. I could hear Ivan calling me, and I simply ignored it, heading to our hut. I layed down on the bed, closing my eyes a bit.

That flower... To be honest, it made think of Ivan.. When he was smaller he used to hold the sunflower against his chest, claiming it to be his heart. So yes, I felt as if I was holding Ivan's heart in my hands, and then Prussia crushed it. I know it's not a good reason to hurt a person, but hey, I don't want people to understimate me either.. I think I should sleep now..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 is around the corner :3 I hope you will enjoy this fic! Please review ;D<strong>


End file.
